More Than Friends
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Alex is freaking lonely. So what happens when he stumbles across a hyperactive woman? Will he be friends with her? Or will she wreck havoc on NYZ with her own 'Mercer' abilities? How in the world is he gonna live with this crazed woman? And maybe fall in LOVE! Might be M in later chapters but no guarantees. ALEXxOC(RIA)
1. Meeting

**Hello! **

**Uh, I dunno what to say. Just try out this story. Sorry if it seems weird. I just thought of this because of how lonely Alex seems.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE PROTOTYPE! EXCEPT FOR RIA! AND ALEX'S CLUMSINESS! XD**

**Glad that's over with. On with the Show!**

* * *

Alex Mercer. He was a human. He was a Scientist. He was normal. Now? He's a killer. He's an Infected. He is a monster. But deep down inside of this infected monster, what is he really? A man being hunted by the military? A man killing innocent people? Or a man who is alone?

He's alone, that's what he is. He alone has the power of God. So powerful, the military codenamed him 'ZUES'. He could overturn trucks with one hand. Burn down a building to rubble. And obliterate a military base within 15 minutes. He's ruthless and cunning. He knows that himself but…

_But what…?_ Alex asked himself the same question. He had been asking himself the same old question ever since he killed Karen, he's former girlfriend.

No, she didn't love him. She only wanted to kill him for her own safety. God, that girl was a bitch. Alex couldn't believe that he went out with her. He needed a companion of some sort.

He sighed, dissatisfied with himself when an interesting sight came below him.

* * *

Ria B. J. Carter. She's a human. She's an excellent runner and has a black belt. But what good would that do if she can't stock up her food in her safe house? She's stuck in the area where the Infected are massive in numbers. Nobody can leave her district and she knows that.

But she played it smart. She had expected a Zombie Apocalypse to come and had stocked up canned foods in her house just a few months ago. But they slowly diminished as the weeks went pass. She need food and she need it badly. Ria decided to risk it. She grabbed her longest kitchen knife, tucked it in her belt and headed towards the door.

She took a last glance at her Safe house before leaving it. Her trophy shelves that bore her Black Belt award and Marathon trophies were the things that she felt proud of. With her experience, she might be able to evade the infected and loot food from the Convenience store below.

She ran down the stairs as stealthily as she could and checked if the coast was clear. Most of the infected were away and her area was 'clean' of them. The best she could scavenge was a tuna sandwich that was long gone expired and a Toblerone bar that has a year more before expiring. She thanked God for at least giving her some sugar content.

She was hasty and got out of the store before checking. An Infected civie spotted her and gave a loud command for the others behind him. Ria knew that going back to her Safe house is not an option. She needs to shake them loose before she can return home. Can't have zombies banging on her door.

She ran the opposite direction, farther away from them. She inherited her father's stamina and her mom's never-say-die attitude so she covered about half a mile before she was finally winded. She took refuge behind a building and caught her breath when realization sinks in.

She's in the wrong place at the wrong time. 50 feet behind her was a freaking Hunter!

"Shit." She spoke and covered her mouth. The Hunter apparently heard her but was confused on where she was. Ria weighed her options and decided that walking away would be best. She got up slowly and started to run when she lost her footing and rolled into a trashcan.

_Double Shit. _She cursed herself and heard the unmistakable roar from the lone Hunter. That alone will attract more Hunters. She grabbed her knife and stood up. The Hunter charged right at her and Ria buried the knife into its torso. It roared in agony. Ria kneed its guts hard and plunged her knife into its head, effectively killing it. Adrenaline pumped into her ears as she watched the freak of nature die.

More roars were heard and two Hunter have located her. Ria braced herself and took a fighting stance. "Come at me, you FREAKS!" She screamed. She's a wild girl in retrospect. And loud too. Anyways, the Hunters charged at her and she swiped one of the Hunter's eyes, blinding it. It cringed and fell down and Ria went on with the last one. She brought one down when more Hunters appeared.

_Is this it? _She thought. She could plunge the knife in her heart to avoid any more pain before dying when a man landed right in front of her. His impact on the concrete made a crater and bits of debris flew. The man was slightly thin but well built. Only an inch higher then her and he wore a hooded jacket.

Glancing back at the gawking Ria, he turned back to the Hunters. His arms shifted like black worms and gleaming claws replaced what used to be his hand. Ria gaped in shock and the man smirked slightly. He proceeded into slicing the remaining Hunters in half.

Not wanting miss any fun, Ria high kicked one down behind the man and buried her knife into its forehead. She gave the knife a jerk and the Hunter stopped moving. She turned to look at the man and he gave her a satisfied look after killing the rest. One Hunter appeared behind him and reflexively, Ria threw her knife towards it. Shocked registered into the man's face as the knife whizzed past his head and into the Hunter's head.

Ria walked over to the dead Hunter and yanked her knife out. She wiped the blood from her face and hooked the knife to her belt. She turned to face the man, waiting for an explanation.

"Not bad." He answered to her. She shrugged back at him. "You weren't so bad yourself." Her eyes shifted to the still gleaming and menacing claws. "Cool." She muttered. Something in her head nagged at her to turn around and run like hell back home but she didn't felt like running away from him. He saved her and running away at the sight of the claws (Very scary claws) isn't a good 'Thank You'.

"Name?" He asked her, voice monotone.

"Ria B.J. Carter." She answered curtly, still eyeing his claws.

"What does the B. J. stand for?"

"Benjamin Jamie. Dad's and mum's name combined into mine." Ria answered. "Yours?" She added.

"Alex Mercer." He answered.

"Say, aren't you-" Ria was cut short of her sentence when a hoard of Hunters roared at them. They're small exchange was enough for the Hunters to reach them.

"No time to talk." Alex answered and grabbed Ria by her hand. He pulled her on his back and jumped. Ria gave a small squeak and linked her hand tightly, not wanting to fall to her death.

_This can't be real._ She thought in her head. But it is. She's being carried by a man who is jumping and running from building to building. The height and wind gushing through her was exhilarating and her heart thumped hard in her ribcage. Alex felt her heart rate quicken the higher he got and his lips twitched slightly. Feeling a heartbeat quicken seems so thrilling for him.

_This is so cool! _Ria thought as she glanced down from above. Alex jumped from building to building, creating more distance from the Hive. All the while, Ria was having the time of her life. Despite being nearly eaten by Hunters and witnessing an awesome yet terrifying claw combat, this day has become a highlight in her life.

"Woohoo!" She shouted and released a free hand to feel the wind. It was exhilarating to her. Alex smirked at her amusement. But his facial demeanor changed to confusion.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked her as he ran on top of a roof. He was answered with silence.

"You saved me. Why should I be afraid of you?" Ria asked questioningly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe witnessing me slicing a Hunter in half, me jumping 40 feet in the air or maybe me being an Infected-"

"I watch and play M18 games when I was a kid. Not to mention movies." Ria answered him, hoping that would answer his question. "This gory stuff are kinda second nature to me." Ria shrugged.

Alex formed an 'O' face and shrugged. Guess that was the appropriate answer?

"And plus, if you had wanted me dead, you would have left me there with the Hunters." Ria spoke. "That action alone makes me trust you."

Alex contemplated on whether saving this woman was a good thing. She's so straightforward and so trusting. Not to mention weird. Normally, if you see someone killing an Infected Zombie creature by slicing them in half, you run. It's a reflex. You don't question it, you run. But this woman, -Ria was it?- she finds this not a bit terrifying.

"Watch Out!" Ria screamed and they were knocked off the building by a Hunter. Alex reflexively grabbed Ria and absorbed the impact as they fell down to the ground. A Hunter roared at the latter and the remaining hoard appeared, snarling gorily at them. Alex and Ria stood up, claws formed and knife in hand. They stood back to back as the Hunters surrounded them.

Ria winced at the smell of rotting flesh on them. It's really repulsive and what's left in Ria's stomach threatened to reappear. Alex noticed Ria's contorted face and raised his eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"The stench. I'll be fine." Her attention was diverted to a charging Hunter. "Look out!" she shouted and Ales swiped the Hunter's head behind him, successfully beheading it.

The Hunter's action triggered for the rest of them to attack. Most of them headed straight for Alex, seeing him more of a threat. Ria, however, proved to be just as deadly as Alex with her handy knife tho she was slower then him. Alex had sliced down 3 Hunters when Ria finally killed her second.

As Alex killed his 'share' of Hunters, he can't help glance at Ria. How can a woman with her skinny built ever be able to kill a Hunter? And not be fazed with it at all? How can she be so sane about the whole Infected running all over amuck in her district? Is this woman for real?

In his train of thoughts, he failed to realize that Hunter was charging towards Ria. It brought her down and bit her neck and only when she screamed in pain did he turn to look at her.

"Ria!" He exclaimed and hammer-fisted the Hunter away. He glanced down to look at the damage on Ria's neck. It was bloody and he could see the flesh on the open wound. He had to do something quick. If he doesn't act, she'll bleed to death and if that doesn't kill her, the infection will change her into a mindless Infected.

The knocked down Hunter started to stir and he can't afford being in a battle now.

In one scoop, he carried Ria in his arms and started sprinting away. Ria's agonizing chokes of pain ringed into his head and he's suddenly worried that she might actually die.

"Hang in there!" He spoke through gritted teeth. He needs to reach to a secluded place. What other place does he know then Dana's safe house?

Alex kept his hand on Ria's wound to stop the flow of blood. She was losing blood, fast. She won't make it to Dana's safe house in time and Alex had to make a decision.

Watch her bleed to death or…

Change her to a second 'Mercer'.

Alex thought through his head, weighing the pros and cons of the options. If he doesn't change her, she'll die and he'll had lost an interesting companion. If he does change her, she'll have to live with the fact that she is one with a monster that will be haunted by the military. But he would have saved her life.

But even if he infected her, there might not even be a chance that she will survive. It's a die-die situation for him. Don't infect her, she'll die. Infect her, she might die. The chances of her surviving is so slim. But it's worth trying right?

"Fuck!" Alex shouted and stabbed Ria in the chest, infecting her with his BLACKLIGHT.

Ria choked out blood at the impact of Alex's hand impaling her body. She passed out instantly after that. Alex hastily checked her heart beat on her neck and exhaled in relief. She's still alive. That's somewhat comforting. Though the next few hours or days will hell for him and her.

When he reached Dana's safe house, he kicked the door down. The hinges broke as the door fell on the floor with a loud bang.

"Jesus, Alex! Leave my door alone!" Dana yelled in anger. She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of her brother carrying an unconscious bloodied woman.

"Dude! What did you do to her?" She screamed in shock.

"Help me!" Alex gasped out in desperation. Dana quickly sprang into action. She dumped all of the clothes on the couch to the floor and motioned him to rest the woman on it. Hastily, Alex laid her down on the couch and stared helplessly at the still woman.

"Well just don't stand there man! Get a towel and a bowl of water in the toilet!" Dana yelled instructed him. Alex looked around clumsily for the toilet and headed to it as Dana pressured the wound on the woman's neck.

Alex looked around in the toilet, trying to spot an empty bowl. He found one and in his haste, slipped over the wet floor. The crash echoed thru the apartment and Dana resisted face-palming herself. How can the all-powerful ZEUS be so clumsy?

"I'm Okay!" Alex yelled out to himself as he stood back up again. "I'm okay…" He repeated softly and filled the bowl. He returned quickly and gave the towel to Dana.

As Dana worked to clean the wound, Alex watch helplessly, refilling the bloodied bowl with clean water. Alex finally took a good look at the mysteriously weird woman that is Ria.

She has a skinny built, tall but shorter then him by an inch. She has short ebony hair with messy bangs that frames her face. Her fair skin and sizeable bust that mixes with her beautiful complexion, makes her an attractive woman. Alex formed a blush, thinking about her beautiful form.

Dana looked at her massive brother and blinked when she saw him blushing. "What are you thinking?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Alex face turned a deeper shade of red. "N-nothing." He looked down on the ground. "Nothing." He repeated.

Dana shrugged and turned back to Ria. "Well, I've patched up the wound with the bandages. Whatever you did to her, I hope it works." Dana spoke and carried the bowl of water.

As she passed her brother, he grabbed her arm. "Thanks." He breathed out.

Dana sighed and shook her head in a playful manner. "No problem."

Dana eyed the fallen door. In one swift motion, she poured the water contents onto her brother.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"You owe me a new door."

* * *

**SO! How'd you like it? If you think it's nice, please press that pretty little button below that says 'Review'.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Will be back for more!**


	2. Waking Up

**Hello~! Here's the second chapter of 'More then Friends'.**

**Ria is finally waking up! Will she freak out of her new life or will she be so excited she'll shit bricks?**

**Read to find out! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR RIA!**

* * *

**A Few Hours Passed**

Dana peeked from the side of her head. Yup, her bro is still staring at the unconscious woman. He's staring at her like some lovesick puppy. It's weird to see ZEUS like that.

"Alex, why'd you save her?" Dana asked, her eyes glued to the laptop screen.

Alex broke his gaze on Ria to his sister. "I dunno. She was dying and I had to save her." Alex shrugged. "Plus, I think you'd like her."

Dana raised her eyebrow. "We'll see soon once she wakes up." Dana blinked her eyes and turned her head to her brother. "You changed her didn't you? Infected her with BLACKLIGHT."

Alex sighed. "Yes." He breathed out.

Dana turns her body towards her body, her expression serious. "What will happen to her once she's awake? If she survives." Dana asked.

"I dunno. She might not be able to handle it. We'll just have to wait and see." Alex answered.

"What if she turns, y'know, bad? Would you have to kill her then?"

"She'll won't. I believe in her. She's not stupid enough to do the same mistakes I did." Alex answered gruffly and sighed.

Dana gave her brother a pitying look and returned to her laptop and Alex returned his gaze on Ria.

**The Next Day**

Alex woke up in an uncomfortable sleeping position. His neck and back hurt from sit-sleeping on the chair. He looked at his sister who was sleeping whilst sitting in front of her desk. Seems like she pulled an all-nighter researching on Gentek.

Alex turned to the still unconscious Ria. He felt her heart rate and was thrilled to feel the steady pulse. If he was not wrong, the transformation would be complete by now. Eyeing her wound on her neck, he gingerly unrolled the bandage.

"Dana! Dana wake up!" Alex exclaimed, eyes widened at the healed wound.

Dana woke with a jolt at Alex's call and headed beside Alex. She gasped after seeing clean wound on the woman's neck. "Alex.." she trailed off.

"I know. She might actually pull thru." Alex exclaimed happily.

"No, Alex. Her wound healed. When you woke up at the morgue, you were still injured." Dana spoke.

Alex raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. So?"

"So, BLACKLIGHT only changed your cells, not heal your wounds. Isn't strange that she's healing all by herself?" Dana questioned.

"I don't think so. It could be that her bio structure reacts differently towards BLACKLIGHT." Alex responded.

Dana bit her lip and crossed her arms. Something strange is amiss.

"Look! She's starting to wake up." Alex exclaimed as Ria started moving her arms. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" Ria asked, groggily rubbing her head. She looked around the unfamiliar apartment and her eyes landed on the Mercers that were staring intently on her. Ria squinted her eyes. The familiar sight of Alex dawned on her and a woman was beside him.

"Alex?" Ria spoke and reached her hand out to touch him when suddenly, an agonizing pain sting her head. "Agh!" She gripped her head and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Alex asked worryingly. Ria just shook her head. "Headache." She spoke. When realization kicked in, her hand landed on the side of her neck, where the initial wound was. Her hand was greeted with smooth skin.

"M-My wound. It's gone." Ria said and she turned to Alex. "What did you to me?" She spoke in a questioning voice.

Alex expression turned serious. "I changed you. To save you. From being one of the Infected. I infected you with my virus…" Alex trailed off.

"In other words…?" Ria asked, not sure how to respond to where the convo was going to.

"In other words, you're a monster, like me." Alex answered grimly and looked down to the ground, waiting for her reaction.

"I have your powers? I have the powers in which BLACKWATCH will hunt me down for it? I'm a monster?" Ria spoke in disbelief.

"Yeah." Dana answered as she knew Alex won't.

"That's… really hard to absorb…" Ria answered back. She turned to Alex, who was still looking down on the ground. "You did it to save me, didn't you?" Ria asked him. Alex merely nodded and Ria pulled a thankful smile. "Then that means I owe you twice." She answered.

Alex looked up. "You mean, you don't mind? Being like me?" Alex exclaimed.

Ria's eyes widened. "Of course not! It's like an adventure, having this power. You saved me by giving me this power. I shouldn't be angry at you." Ria spoke and gave Alex's shoulder a reassuring shake. Her attention was diverted to the woman beside Alex.

"Hello. My name is Ria Carter. What's your name?" Ria spoke and held out her hand for Dana to shake it.

"Dana. Dana Mercer. I'm Alex's sister." Dana spoke and shook Ria's hand.

"Dana. That's a nice name." Ria complimented and her stomach growled. Ria face grew red. "Sorry. Tummy's hungry. How long was I out?" Ria asked.

Alex checked the time. "About a day and a half. It's natural you'd be hungry." Alex turned to Dana. "Do you think you can get her something to eat?"

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's blood and brains she's asking for." She answered sharply. Alex glared at her whilst Ria gave a questioning look. Dana sighed. "Fine. I'll make something up." She stood up and headed to the mini fridge she had at the corner of the room.

Ria remembered something and her hand buried into her pocket searching for it. She took out her Toblerone bar and smiled. Its cardboard casing was bloodied a lil from the Hunter's blood and the end was dented. Nevertheless, it still survived. Ria showed it to Alex.

"At least the chocolate survived." She spoke. She proceeded to open it but stopped. "It's probably melted by now." She spoke disheartened.

Alex grabbed it. "I'll keep it in the fridge. You can eat after it freezes again." He spoke and headed to the fridge to put the bar in.

Dana returned with a half-eaten hamburger on a plate. She handed it to Ria and looked sheepish. "Enjoy." Dana spoke. Ria looked at the sorry burger and tried to look grateful. Alex came over and frowned at the food that was presented to Ria.

"Dana-"

"Well, I'm sorry Alex! When was the last time you gave me something to eat? That's the only good-looking piece in the fridge!" Dana exclaimed and brought her hands to her hips.

Ria handed the plate back to Dana. "It's okay. You finish that up. You need it more than I do." Ria turned to Alex. "Since I'm now a monster, they eat people. Don't they?"

Alex's body stiffened. "They do. Come on. If you can speak so sanely, that means you can stand up. Time to teach you the basics of being a monster." Alex spoke sarcastically. He headed out of the apartment, passing the still broken door.

Ria grinned. "Ooh, an adventure!" Ria stood up too quickly. She wobbled a lil but regained her balance. She quickly followed Alex and waved goodbye to Dana. "Don't worry Dana! I'll buy you a hotdog!"

"Don't forget the chili!" Dana called and waved goodbye as Ria and Alex started running off.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems short for you guys... -_-'''**


	3. Basics

**Yo Yo Yo! What's up! Heheh...**

**I guess I updated this a lil faster then I wanted to but I can help it I guess... XP**

**Anyway, this chapter is the chapter in which Ria finally learns the basics of her new powers~!**

**BUT WAIT!**

**My Romantic-Scene Senses are tingling! Could it be? No! NO! Ovary explosion! Hahaha! Just Kidding! But there is a romantic scene here in this chappie so be ready to be squealing! XDD**

**Let me inform of you guys more on some things I changed in this story.**

**1) Alex's curly hair has been replaced to brown spiky hair. See my profile for a picture for his hair.**

**2) Ria's is in her late twenties but she look younger then her age due to BLACKLIGHT. Her clothing will be on my profile. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE! ONLY RIA! **

**Guess that's it. ANYWAYS~! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Don't forget the chili!" Dana called and waved goodbye as Ria and Alex started running off.

"Don't worry! I won't forget!" Ria called back and turned back to Alex. "So, how's the basics?"

Alex turned to her and stopped as the stood at the edge of the roof. He pointed at the building exactly opposite them. "Jumped from here to there." He spoke to her.

Ria swore that she would have done the spit take if Alex's face hadn't been so serious. Instead, she bore a look of disbelief. She pointed to herself and then to the building. Alex answered with a matter-of-fact nod.

"Seriously?" She spoke and Alex nodded. He's expression was unbelievable. "You've got to be joking!" She blurted.

"Nope. You're body structure, thanks to BLACKLIGHT, is able to let you do that." Alex explained but Ria's face was still uneasy. "Okay, how about I demo it for you?"

Ria nodded quickly. "Yeah. That would be best."

Alex nod once. "Watch me on how I use my body." He spoke and stride backwards a lil. He breathed in a lil and took of running. He readied his legs and jumped of the roof. He added a somersault as he fell down to the other building's roof.

"Show off." Ria scoffed and Alex smirked. Ria made her way backwards. She took a deep breath and readied her stance. Counting down to 3, she ran full blast towards the edge of the roof and jumped.

"AHHH!" She yelled and shut her eyes tight. She landed right into Alex's arms. The impact brought of them down to the ground with Ria on top of him. Alex felt the wind knocked out of him and his hood that was always up to cover most of his face has fallen down. Ria's head that has been buried into Alex's chest slowly rose up. She gingerly open her eyes and the both of them made **eye contact**.

Alex felt his insides contract and his palms started to get clammy. The voices inside him wolf-whistled and cheered at the situation he was in but he didn't cared. All he cared about was how close he was to Ria. She was on top of him, for God's Sakes! Their bodies were somehow glued together due to gravity and Alex could not stop looking deep into her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes. Her slightly open mouth, revealing her pink lips. His heart thumped hard on his ribcage and he was sure she could feel it too, since both of her hands are on the center of her chest.

Ria could not believe the position she was in either. Never before in her life did she got this close to a person of the opposite sex. She stared deeply into his blue eyes and she finally got to see the true face of her savior now that his hood is down. His pale skin now matches to her as they both have the same virus. His face was shaped perfectly and his spiky brown hair that covered most of his forehead were nothing but addition to his perfection. Her heart rammed uncontrollably and she saw him swallowed. What was this feeling in her did she felt for him? Was she... falling in love with him?

She jolted back to reality and quickly flinched back. "Ah, sorry." She said and quickly stood up. Alex sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay. Accidents happen." He spoke and put his hood back up, covering his face again.

Ria turned to him. "Why do you cover your face with your hood?" She asked. "It's uncomfortable with them down." He answered gruffly and cleared his throat.

"Okay. Your jumping is not that bad. Though you have to control your strength. Next I'm going to teach you wall running." Alex spoke and pointed to the building wall towering beside them. "Watch me." He spoke and proceeded to run on the walls. He soon reach the top of the roof and yelled down "Now your turn!".

Ria took in a deep breath and clinged herself to the wall and ran straight up, not daring to look down. As soon as she reached the top of the roof, she grinned happily at Alex. "Easy Peasey." She chided and Alex smirked. She's taking it in easily. That's a good sign.

"I'm still a lil hungry though…" Ria spoke and hugged her tummy. "What do you eat?" She asks and Alex stiffened. This will be a lil tricky.

"I don't eat. I consume." He answered sharply.

Ria rolled her eyes. "That's another word for eat, dummy."

Alex ignored her remark. "I consume people. And once you've consumed people, you've taken their life force. But you'll also have taken their memories, their thoughts and their life. That's the only way you can heal your injuries."

"So, you've killed people before?" Ria asked softly.

Alex turned her back to her. "Yes." He answered darkly. Ria sighed. She would have to live with this fact throughout the remaining of her life. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and pumped up her body.

"I don't mind that you kill people. As long as you killed bad people, then there's nothing wrong in that." She answered to him and Alex faced her. He'd consumed innocent people too. Some that were only minding their own business and to replenish his own energy, he consumed them without a second thought. All their memories are in him now.

"Come on. You'll need to consume someone." He spoke and took of running from rooftop to rooftop. Ria followed easily now after learning the basics. As they jumped, Ria did some somersaults and complicated jumps, feeling the ease of her new powers. But something more weird has added into her world. She's much more flexible now. Sure she could do a split due to her karate lessons but now, her limb held no boundaries.

"Hey Alex! I'm much more flexible now!" She shouted in glee as they jumped. Alex rolled his eyes at her ecstasy. "Where are we going?" She shouted as she followed behind him.

"We're going to your district. Where there are infected. You can consume them there. Or you can consume those freaks BLACKWATCH. And for desert, maybe some mad scientists at GENTEK." He answered coldly.

"BLACKWATCH? GENTEK?" Ria spoke and cocked her head to one side.

"Oh right. You don't know that yet. I'll explain the real truth to you once you've done consuming." Alex spoke and stopped at the top of the building. He faced towards the district in front of him. "We're here." He said.

"Hey. This is my District." Ria spoke and looked around the familiar neighborhood. She turned to Alex. "Since we're here, how about I show you my house?" She asked and smiled.

Alex shrugged. "Sure. Why not? But after you consume." He spoke and Ria nodded. "Follow me then." He spoke and jumped down to ground. Ria followed in suit and the both of them created a crater onto the ground as they landed. Infected civie were walking around and at the sight of Alex and Ria, they started to charge at them.

Alex grabbed hold of the head of one of them and grabbed Ria's hand. "Consume him." He spoke and black tendrils appeared from Ria's hand, as though they knew what was beginning. The tendrils wrapped around the civie and slowly, it was absorbed and warped into Ria.

Ria's knees buckled as the impact of the absorbed civie rendered into her. It's past memories before being infected flashed thru Ria's mind and she gasped at it. As she recovered, she realized her tummy is somehow full and whatever wound was still intact on her somehow healed.

She faced Alex. "That was exhilarating yet terrifying." She spoke to him.

"Do you want seconds?" He asked and grabbed hold of one of the infected. It flailed its arms in desperation to escape and Ria looked at it and smiled meekly. "No thanks. I'm sure I'm okay now."

Alex shrugged and threw the civie to the building wall. It's head exploded in a bloody mess after contact with the wall and limp body stopped moving.

"Where's your house?" Alex asked and Ria stood up. She took a glance at the buildings and located her house. She pointed in the building a few blocks away. "Over there." She spoke and her attention was diverted to an Infected.

Clutching her fist tightly, she punched that Infected in the head as hard as she could and the Infected head bled upon impact and fell on the ground, dead.

She noticed the remaining Infected lurking on her District. "But…" She grinned devilishly at Alex who raised his eyebrow at her tone. "Let's kill some infected first."


	4. Killing Freaks Of Nature

**What up What up! **

**Here's another installment of more then friends!**

**Okay, to those who are dying to see action and Infected being killed, here's is my gift to you! **

**Consider this a lil treat to those who has been itching for some gore in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? #$%^&*()**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Ria noticed the remaining Infected lurking on her District. "But…" She grinned devilishly at Alex who raised his eyebrow at her tone. "Let's kill some infected first."

Alex smiled at her enthusiasm. He readied his claws and stood in an attacking stance. Ria stared at Alex's claws, suddenly envious of them when only a day ago she was terrified of them. She looked down to her own hands and clenched them hard, trying to will them into the same menacing ones Alex had.

Alex proceeded to slice two Infected in one go and turned back to Ria. He followed her gaze to his claws and gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll be able to get these once you're ready." He spoke and patted her head. "But for now, just use your fists." He answered curtly.

Ria smiled at that sentence. She can survive with just her fist. She caught one Infected lurking towards her in a sickly manner. She turned, clenched her fist as hard as she could and wallop the Infected straight in the head. The impact was so hard, the Infected flew backwards and crashed into three other Infected.

Ria eyes widened to her super strength and she turned to Alex who was fighting in a wicked flurry of combos. He smirked and shifted his Claws into Whipfists. He whipped the ground tauntingly and Ria rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She huffed out and lands a flying kick into one of the Infected's head. The Infected's skull smashed and Ria scrunched up her nose as she felt the squishy feeling of the brain. "I have to get new shoes." She huffed out and landed another punch on an Infected behind her.

"Hate to break it to you, Ria. But you can't change your clothes." He exhaled out as he did a sweeper with his Whipfist. The Infected fell as they came into impact with the whip and Alex whipped the ground again.

"Why not?" Ria called out as she grabbed an Infected and threw it into the wall just like Alex did a few moments ago.

Alex carried an overturned car and hurled it towards the area where the Infected were. It exploded with fire spreading onto the Infected's body. "You're clothes are part of your Biomass now. It can't falter away, so you're gonna have to live with brain stained shoes." Alex shrugged and Hammerfisted a few Walkers.

Ria scrunched up her nose again. "Well that sucks." She spoke and uprooted a lamppost. Using that, she swinged the lamppost towards the Infected like a baseball bat. It wasn't much, but it was much better then just using her fists. Alex turned to Ria's situation.

"Smart girl." He spoke underneath his breath and consumed a few Infected, building up his Biomass. Once he felt himself 'full', he called out. "Ria! Watch this!" He called and unleashed his ultimate attack, the DEVASTATOR.

His body exploded into many spikes/tendrils, extending and impaling every Infected and Walker near him. Ria had to lie on her belly before one of the spikes impaled straight through her chest but it didn't falter her thoughts on that move. After the tendrils were extended and impaled the Infected, they contracted immediately back into Alex's body. The Infected were consumed, the rocks and debris that were caught in turned to rubble and there stood ZEUS in his mighty glory.

Ria got up and dusted off the dirt on her skirt and crossed her arms. "That was way beyond showing off." She scowled at him. Alex shrugged. "If you have it, you flaunt it." He answered back and looked around. He whistled, impressed at his work. "I reeally killed all of them, didn't I?"

Ria approached him, hands still crossed. "Uh, yeah you did. And didn't even leave a single one left for me. What kind of friend are you?" She spoke and punched him playfully on the shoulder. Alex retaliated by messing up her hair when he stopped.

"Friend?" He repeated, tone dropped two octaves lower.

Ria looked to him quizzically. "Uh, yeah? We're friends, right?" She spoke and cocked her head slightly to the side.

Alex swallowed his throat and looked down to the ground. He had never had a friend before. The only friend he had was Dana but she was his sister. Karen and him just went out because they were good together, but friends? No, he had never had a friend. His insides contracted at the thought of friendship and the kind voices in his head encouraged him on to accept being befriended.

Alex looked up to meet Ria's emerald eyes. So innocent, so naïve. She was the perfect friend material but out of all people she chose to befriend with, she chose him. He should be lucky for this but he knew he didn't deserve it. He will never deserve this friendship. But for her sake, he will accept being her friend.

The end of Alex's mouth twitched slightly and quickly formed into a tight line. "Yeah, friends." He answered softly and quickly turned his back on her.

Ria cocked her head to one side. It intrigued her, Alex's sudden change of emotion at the mention of friend. Did he not want to be friends with her? And why did he looked uncertain when he told her they're friends? Did he really not like her? Why is she feeling so conflicted? _He must not like me…_ She thought and exhaled softly. _I must be one of the biggest nuisances he had ever faced… _She thought again but quickly cast away the thought. This is not like her. She's the never-say-die person. Sulking is not her thing. Whatever is between them right now is not important.

Ria smiled and headed towards her house. "Come on! The sooner we reach my home, the better!" She cried out and wall runned to the nearest building. The latter reached the front of Ria's house in no time and Ria tried to open her door. Since it was locked, Ria busted the door open with a kick and entered in. Everything was seen untouched; the same way Ria left it a day ago.

"Uh, make yourself at home. I'm just going to take something up to Dana's place." Ria stopped in her tracked and turned her head to Alex. "I am staying at Dana's place right?"

Alex looked at Ria's worried look. "Yes." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Wheew." Ria exhaled and entered her room. Scared her for a moment there. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Dana doesn't seem to trust her that much. Ria shrugged it away and grabbed a slingbag to stuff all the items that she'll want to bring to Dana's.

Clothes were out of the question, now that Alex told her her clothes are part of her now. Ria sighed at her hooded jacket and skirt. If she had known about becoming BLACKLIGHT, she would have used a better outfit. Now that she can run on walls and jump over building, people can see her panties thanks to her skirt. Ria gritted her teeth at the thought and sighed. "I'm just gonna have to live with it." She whispered to herself.

She searched her drawers and took out her small jewelry box. It was sweet thing, it can be opened and closed by a screwed lid. It was the shape of a rectangle and at the back, you can wind a small key to play a song. Ria had found out thru the Internet that the song her small jewelry box played was 'I' by Yiruma. Ria took the key out and kept in the pocket inside her jacket.

Inside the Jewelry box was a single cross bracelet. Her parents were Catholic and so was she. They gave her the bracelet when she was 14, the year before they were shipped off to GENTEK as researchers. Her parents were well known researchers and they were hired to conduct experiments on a project called BLACKLIGHT. No, forced to conduct experiments is more like it. BLACKWATCH pointed a gun at Ria's head and her parents had to accept the job. She knew they were dead by now because they've didn't return. She assumed they were turned into Infected as well.

She gritted her teeth at the memory. BLACKWATCH took her parents away from her and she ready to give back revenge. She could do that anytime she wants now that she's BLACKLIGHT. She'll bide her time and when the situation calls for it, she'll wreck havoc on the BLACKWATCH bases. Ria made a small grin at the plan. Revenge is a dish best served cold, as they would say, but she'll rather serve it with a thousand doses of blood, intestines and explosions (If you get my drift).

She grabbed her box and stuffed it into her bag. She turned in her room and search for other things and also grabbed the family photo that hangs on top of her bed. She'll want to keep that for memories. She scanned for one last time and also clutched her drawing pad. The drawing pad holds many of her previous and recent drawings over the years and she couldn't bear leave it behind. She also grabbed her own pair of skates. Once December draws near, she could go out ice-skating for a change.

Whilst Ria was packing her things, Alex had a look around the living room. The kitchen was attached to the dining room and he could see pictures frames on the walls. He walked over to see the family photos and his head panged slightly. He scrutinized the mother and father photo. The frame read Mr. and Mrs. Carter.

Instantly, his head panged sharply and his mind swirled. He was down on his knees, clutching his head as the 'real' Mercer's memories flashed by him.

* * *

_Mr. Carter: Oh, there's Alex. Hey Ale-_

_Mrs. Carter: Don't disturb him, honey. He's probably tired. _

_Mr. Carter: Why would he be? It's a Friday night. He should relax for a bit for to day._

_Mrs. Carter: I wouldn't say the same, dear. Have you heard? Three more people disappeared and they're all from our project. I'm starting to get a lil worried._

_Mr. Carter: Don't worry dear, nothing will happen to us. It's just a rumor that's what it is._

* * *

Alex's flashback stopped and he sucked in a deep breath. So Ria's their daughter. It was strange how he did not recognize their name. He recalled thru the 'real' Mercer's memories and groaned. They both disappeared a day before Mercer released the virus at Penn Station. How is he going to tell Ria that her parents are dead?

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He whispered softly to himself. "I'm done!" Ria's voice rang thru the apartment and Alex turned to see Ria with a slingbag on her shoulder.

"What's in there?" He asked quizzically and Ria looked to her bag. "Oh, just a few memories for the adventure ahead." She beamed and her gaze diverted to her trophy shelf. They sat there shiningly with slight dust casted on top of them. She bit her lip, contemplating whether to bring them along but decided against it. She won't be needing trophies and awards for the road ahead.

Alex turned and pointed at her parent's photo. "Don't you want to bring one of those?" He asked. Ria quickly nodded and stuffed the photo with the frame in her bag. "Yeah, nearly forgot about it." She said as the headed out of the apartment.

Ria turned sharply to Alex. "So, you wanna tell me how I can get them claws? Oh, and teach me how you can do that wicked move you did back there. Y'know with the exploding tendrils and stuff?" Ria spoke. Alex smirked at her eagerness. "You'll learn eventually. But you're not down with the basics yet." He answered her.

Ria scoffed. "I'm so down with the basics already. Come on, teach me how to get them claws." She chirped as they wall runned up to the roof. Alex merely shook his head as the latter jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

**There, I hope you enjoyed it! Usually, I suck at fighting scenes so please review on how'd I go**.

**Tune in next time in 'More Then Friends'!**


	5. Hotdogs

**Heello!**

**I'm gonna be in trouble once my School Hols end. I still haven't finished my projects!**

**Imma badddd girl! XD**

**Anyways, here's another installment of More Then Friends!**

**DISCLAIMER: I! DO! NOT! OWN! PROTOTYPE!**

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Ria scoffed. "I'm so down with the basics already. Come on, teach me how to get them claws." She chirped as they wall runned up to the roof. Alex shook his head as the latter jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"You'll get your claws after you prove to me you can handle on your own against the Infected." Alex answered back as-a-matter-of-factly.

Ria flinched and her mouth gaped. "DUDE! Did you not just see me creaming them zombies a few minutes ago? I had everything under control!" Ria exclaimed and was answered by Alex's stare.

"There's still a lot more for you to learn about your new powers. So only after you've learned them, then I'll show you how to get your claws." Alex spoke and Ria huffed, annoyed. "Oh, and we're going to Dana's right now."

Ria raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"You don't want to crush your bag do you?" Alex spoke and pointed at her slingbag. Ria nodded and clasped her hands together, remembering.

"I gotta buy her a hotdog. I promised her that." Ria spoke and looked down to the ground, searching for a hotdog stand. "There!" Ria spoke and jumped down. Alex skidded to a stop and quickly followed Ria. The latter jumped down, creating a scene by the walking passerbys. But surprisingly, they did not do anything but just continued walking as though the scene did not happen.

Ria raised an eyebrow, looking at the walking people. Did she not just jump from a 15 story building? They should at least scream and run away. Alex noticed Ria's confused look and felt himself smirk. She has a a lot to learn, he thought. Ria shook her head, dismissing the thought and searched in her pockets for some money.

"Shit." She cursed and turned to Alex. "Do you have any money?" She asked, almost predicting he'd say no. Alex gave her a look. "Do I look like I have money on me?" Alex asked and Ria rolled her eyes. "Then how I am I going to buy Dana a hotdog?" Ria exclaimed.

Alex looked around and located a dark alley behind him.

"Hold on." He spoke to Ria and headed to the alley. There he shapeshifted into a BLACKWATCH Officer and returned to Ria. Ria flinched at Alex's return. "I didn't know we could shapeshift." She spoke to the gas masked Alex.

"That's why you can't get your claws right now." Alex answered to Ria in the Officer's voice. His voice was muffled as the gas mask deterred the sound. Ria giggled at Alex's voice. Alex turned to her. "What?" He spoke in the ridiculous gas mask. "You sound like Darth Vadar!" Ria exclaimed and giggled again. "Quick! Say, 'Luke, I am your Father!'" She ordered him.

Not knowing why she find it funny, he obliged to her orders. "Luke, I am you Father!" He spoke in a low voice and Ria burst out laughing, clutching the sides of her tummy. "Oh God, you're killing me!" She gasped and fell to the floor, still laughing hysterically. Somehow, Alex found this annoying and irritating. He shifted back into his normal form and turned his back on her, completely dissed.

"And to think I wanted to help you." He spoke with crossed arms. Ria stopped after hearing her friend's angry voice and recomposed herself with great difficulty. She stood up and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, dude. You just sounded so funny. I won't laugh at you anymore, okay. No matter how funny it sounded." She apologized. Alex breathed out and turned to her. "Fine. Now don't laugh at me anymore." He answered and shifted back to the Blackwatch uniform.

"Let's go get the Hotdog." He spoke and headed to the hotdog stand. Ria nearly started laughing all over again but she kept to her promise and bit her tongue to compose herself. He just sounded so silly. The both of them headed and stopped in front of the Hotdog stand. The man looked up to gas masked Alex and bore the annoyed face. "What do you want, Officer?" Came the vendor's crude question.

"Yeah, I'll be needing 2 Hotdogs with chilli." Alex spoke again and Ria lips quivered, trying her hardest not to laugh. The vendor held out his hand. "Money first." He answered.

Alex and Ria looked at each other for a second and Alex turned back to the vendor. "I'd rather you give me my hotdogs first." He spoke back. The vendor scoffed. "How'd I know you won't run off with the Hotdog? You BLACKWATCH shits did that to me yesterday." The vendor spoke and shook his hand, demanding money.

Alex looked at Ria, who shrug her shoulders at him, sighed. He looked around and confirmed there wasn't any BLACKWATCH Officers around and turned his attention back to the vendor. "I didn't want to do this." Alex spoke and shifted his hand into a blade. He poised the blade near the vendor's neck and the vendor yelped in shock. At the sight of the blades, the passer-bys ran away screaming.

"W-What are you doing! What are you?" The vendor screamed as Alex held him up by the collar. "I want the Hotdogs. Now give it to me before I behead your talking melon." Alex ordered.

"Don't forget the banana and two apples!" Ria chirped without realizing. Alex and the vendor turned to face Ria, facial expression confused. "What?" The bothe of them echoed to her. Ria rolled her eyes. "Y'know, the ..." Ria wiggled her forefinger downstairs. Realization slammed into both the males and both gasped in horror.

"Eww! No!"

"Dafuq dude!"

"Kidding!" Ria exclaimed and laughed as she see the latter's expression. She walked over the Hotdog stall and grabbed 2 Hotdogs and squeezed chili onto them. She packed them into a plastic bag and stuffed it in her bag. "Let the dude go already, we've got what we need." Ria spoke to Alex who was still using his menacing blade. Alex dropped the vendor to the ground and the both of them wall runned back to Dana's house, leaving the poor man shocked and stunned at what just happened to him.

As they make their way back to Dana's house, Ria turned to Alex. "What basics is there left?" Ria asked to the following Alex. Alex pondered for a bit. Consume, she's down with that. Wall running, down. Gliding? She mastered that on her own, Alex thought as he sees Ria gliding to a building. What else is left? Ria turned to Alex, waiting for his answer. "So?" She asked.

Alex look up to her. "Guess you really are done with the basics." He spoke. "I TOLD YOU SO!" Ria screeched at him playfully and lash her tongue out playfully at him. Alex rolled his eyes. "You'll get your claws after you've consume a Hunter. That's how I got my claws." Alex spoke.

Ria pulled an 'O' face but suddenly cringed. "I'll have to consume them? That would be easy." Ria spoke. "I mean, I just creamed how many zombies just now." Ria smirked. "I can totally take care of myself!" Ria huffed our and Alex swore he could see steam coming out of her nostrils.

"Well, you can prove that after you give the Hotdogs to Dana. She's probably starving right now." Alex spoke and Ria pouted a bit. She's rather impatient on getting her own claws. "Fine. How far is Dana's place now?" Ria called out, looking around trying to locate where she was. Alex took the lead and Ria followed him. Soon, they reached Dana's safehouse.

Thinking it was proper manners, Ria knocked on the door twice. "Dana! Open the-" By her second knock, the still not screwed in properly door dropped to the floor with a loud bang. "Door..." Ria finished her sentence. The latter entered the safehouse to see Dana knocked out on the couch. A toolbox laid next to her and and she was cuddling a hammer in her sleep.

"Seems like she tried to fix the door by herself." Alex stood in front of the sleeping Dana. Ria took out her Hotdogs and laid them onto the table in front of the couch. "I'll have to fix it for her. I technically spoiled it again." Ria spoke sadly. Alex turned to Ria. "No! You don't have to do that! I can fix it. Besides, I'm the one who spoiled it." He spoke quickly.

"And you let your sister fix it on her own." Ria answered to him in a disapproving tone. Alex scratched the back of his neck. "I fail as a brother don't I?" He asked. "Uh, yeah you do." Ria spoke and looked around the small apartment. "Where do I put my bag?" She asked.

"Uh.." Alex spun around, looking for the right spot and pointed to the coat hanger that hangs opposite the living room wall. "Over there." Ria walked over to hang her bag. "So, can I get my claws now?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Yeah yeah. Now hurry up!" Alex spoke at the doorway. Ria looked at Dana's work table. She grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper. Writing down a note, she folded it in half and place it next to the hotdogs. Alex raised his eyebrows at her actions and Ria noticed him. "Just in case she wakes up." Ria spoke and headed out with Alex.

* * *

**Done! **

**Dana's gonna be sooo mad once she founds out her door is broken again. XD**

**Tune in next time to More Then Friends!**

**Bye Bye~**


	6. Getting them Claws Maybe

**HEY YO!**

**What up What up peoplezzz?!**

**Here's a new chapter of More then Friends for ya!**

**Sorry if its short and sorry that you had to wait so long for this crappy piece of chap.**

**Won't spoil ya, so enjoy the chapter! XD**

**I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE! I OWN RIA!**

* * *

"Just in case she wakes up." Ria spoke and headed out with Alex. Alex merely shook his head and the latter jumped off building after building.

"So, we getting them claws now?" Ria asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Alex nodded his head, not bothering to look at Ria when he heard the sounds of helicopters.

_Shit!_ He thought and stopped at his tracks on top of a skyscraper roof. He grabbed Ria suddenly and his behind a wall. Ria squirmed at his sudden action and Alex hissed at her to shut up.

A helicopter flew right above them and Alex morphed into a civilian. Seeing him morphed, Ria relaxed herself and pictured herself changing form. Using the DNA of the zombie she took, she morphed into the human form of the zombie.

Alex blinked at how fast she caught up into her powers. She's a natural in this. The helicopter whizzed past noisily, not noticing the two pair. Alex released Ria from his grip and gave an exasperated sigh.

Ria turned to him. "What was that for?" She asked quizzically in a man's voice.

Alex straightened himself up. "BLACKWATCH patrols. Can't have them seeing you with me, much less having the same virus as me. It's bad enough they have a monster running around. They don't need another one." Alex muttered.

Somehow, this made Ria feel annoyed. "So what? You gonna hide me forever?" Ria asked, hands crossed.

Alex faced her, demeanor serious. "Do you want the military hunting for your head? Cuz I swear, it's going to be a pain in the ass to keep on running into them and having the strike team blowing missiles at your butt."

"You seem to handle that well everyday."

"That's because I'm already a wanted man. Believe it or not, being a nobody is going to help us a shit lot. Nobody will be on a lookout for you and you can sneak in areas where no BLACKWATCH officers will shoot your ass skyhigh." Alex came over to Ria and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stay hidden. Or at least act like a nobody."

Ria crossed her arms tighter. "That's gonna be boring. I wanna have some killing fun too." She spoke.

Alex lips curled a lil. "You'll have your fun once you get some claws." Alex spoke and Ria's eyes lit up. "Come on, let's get your claws." Alex jumped off towards the direction of a hive.

"Hell Yeah." Ria muttered and followed in suit with him.

It was not long before the latter reached the most infected area of Manhattan. Hunters, Walkers and Infected Civies were running amuck everywhere. Unfortunately, BLACKWATCH officers were present in the area, trying to fend off the Infected from getting towards the barrier.

Alex's eyebrows tightened and he glanced at the number of officers and tanks. There were only two helicopters and three spewing hives. No Brawlers around. That was a good sign for Alex. He can take them on fine but he doubts Ria can fend off a brawler without some sort of weapon.

Ria looked at the area greedily. Her mind contemplated which Hunter should she take, which Walker would she tear apart. A few Flyers circled the Hives and Ria's mind sparked. What if she consumed them? Would she get wings? Would she be able to fly? Without even asking permission with Alex, Ria sprinted off towards a Hive.

"Ria! Get your ass back here!" Alex hollered and pursued her. Ria stopped in her tracks on top of a roof with a water tank and held her hands to her hips. "What's the hold up, Mercer?" She asked scoffingly.

Alex's eyes widened, witnessing the water tank becoming increasingly red. "Get the FUCK out of there!" He shouted at her and Ria snapped behind her back, seeing the reddening water tank.

_Boom! _The water tank burst and two Hunters emerged from the tank. Ria was pushed to the floor by the bursting energy and gasped at the sight of a Hunter in front of her. It roared in malice and charged right at her. Alex jumped in front of Ria and Hammerfisted the Hunter off the roof.

"Get you butt off the floor!" He snarled at Ria and changed his fists to his claws. Alex went off to fend the other Hunter when more started appearing.

Ria, dazed by what happened, quickly stood back up. She lunged at a Hunter behind Alex clinged herself to its back, her blackish-red tendrils appearing to consume the Hunter. Obviously angered by the woman on its back, the Hunter shook Ria off and she was stunned on the floor.

"You gotta weaken in first. Stun it and then consume it." Alex hollered, trying to fend off two Hunters now.

Adrenaline pumping in her ears, Ria nodded at Alex's orders and stood back up. She punched the Hunter in the jaw and it roared in anger. Ria maneuvered out of the Hunter's attack and kneed its gut, followed by a turn kick. The Hunter snarled, starting to feel weaken by the attacks. Seeing it slightly stunned, Ria hip tossed it to the ground and punched the back of its head with such force; her whole hand went thru its skull.

Immediately, her tendrils took action. It emerged from Ria's body and started to consume it. Ria writhed in pain slightly, her body form trying to get accustomed to the new DNA that was deposited into her body. "AARRGHHH!" Ria screeched and panted as the process finished.

Alex turned to check on Ria and saw her on the floor, her arms cradling her stomach. "Ria, you okay?!" He asked.

Ria's arm started to envelope itself with mass numbers of bloody tendrils. It squirmed and twisted around both of her hands and recoiled back into her body, revealing a total of 10 long, curving fingernails. 5 on each hand. The nails were pitch black at the tip but as it reached nearer to the fingers, the color grew a dark red color.

Ria stood up, looking in shock at her fingernails. She glanced at Alex's claws and a smirk came to her lips.

"FUCK YEAH!" She screamed and lunged into the nearest Hunter, sinking her claws into its chest. With a swipe, she created bloody gap into the Hunter's torso to the base of its hip. It roared in pain and Ria swiped her left hand, beheading it completely.

"FUCK! YEAH!" Ria screamed in ecstasy again and continued to disember the other Hunters that was on the roof.

Alex stood there, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly gaped, witnessing a 'tornado' of an infected woman, slashing and screaming in ecstasy. He was starting to doubt whether this woman had a sense of sanity in her. But then again, with the BLACKLIGHT doing shit in your body, you'll doubt whether there will be any sanity in you.

* * *

**SHORT and Sweeeeeet~~~**

**See ya guys soon! XD**


	7. Anger

**Hey ya'll! How ya doingg~~?**

**Kekeke, Its me! I've come back from my hiatus. **

**Won't even bother giving you the reason why I'm being a bitchy-ass author. I had a lot of stuffs going okays?**

**Anyways, with my exams all gone, my house moving settled, I have time to write you guys a chap.**

**Actually I forgotten how I was going to write this story so I'm just going to wing it. **

**DON'T BLAME ME FOR READING THIS SHITTY ASS CHAPTER!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Prototype.~**

* * *

Alex stood on the roof, mortified at the sight of the insane woman before him. His eyeballs switched back and forth, following Ria's fast movements in tearing Hunter's apart. He watched her sink her 19 inch nails into the skull of a Hunter and splitting them up, spewing brain pieces all over the roof. He watched her tear a Hunters hind leg and left arm right from its socket. Blood was spewing all over the place.

At last, the menace of a woman stopped as all the Hunters lay dead on her feet. Ria panted, her hair messy and ruffled up, her face covered with splatters of blood. She turned to face Alex, her eyes filled with murder and insanity. Alex shivered on the spot, cautious whether the woman will turn on him and start tearing his limbs apart.

Ria staggered a few steps towards him, blood dripping from her ever so present nails. Alex took a cautious stance as she approached him.

"That. Was." She started, her voice hoarse from roaring like a complete maniac during her massacre. Alex stood transfixed, contemplating what she would do when a a grin appeared on her face. "FANTASTIC!" She roared, her demeanor changing to a sugar-freaked 4year old.

Alex blinked at her words as he witnessed Ria talking in high speed of her actions. "Did you just see that?! Them Hunters have nothing against me! I was all like 'slash slash!' and they're all like 'Oh no!' and then I went all Jackie Chan on them and they're all like 'AH!'!" Ria spoke whilst doing gestures that mimicked her words. Alex closed his eyes in annoyance as Ria kept on giggling and story-telled her excitement.

"And the best part was, I got me these babies!" Ria squealed and brandished her 10 nails in pride. "Nothing can stop me now!" Ria roared when a roar echoed into the atmosphere. The pair turned to view on the Hives exploding with mass bits of concrete and red glowing stuff. Large figures emerged from the Hives and landed on the ground with a loud impact. Alex squinted his eyes and recognized the Brawlers. The released Brawlers made waste with the BLACKWATCH officers on the ground the strike team appeared.

Ria's eyes sparkled as she witnessed the big flesh covered Brawlers raging amuck down below. She faced Alex, squirming in her position. Sensing the restless infected behind him Alex sighed annoyingly. "We are not fighting the Brawlers." Alex spoke in a commanding tone.

"Oh come on! Its just a few of them. I can totally kill them easily with my babies." Ria wiggled her nails in a girly way. Alex shook his head. "Too much BLACKWATCH over here. We agreed to not let them see you remember?" Alex spoke.

"Uh, no. You agreed to that on your own whereas I'm still thinking about it. Come one Mercer. Let me kill them! The Hunters are boring to kill." Ria spoke.

"Says the woman who screamed like a maniac when killing them." Alex answered back with his arms crossed.

"ALEX!" Ria whined and stomped the ground with her foot in defiance like a little child. It made a quite a dent on the roof. Alex arms tightened in crossing position and shook his head. "No. We are not fighting the Brawlers and that is final." Alex spoke firmly to her. Ria reacted like a little kid when Alex said that. She stomped the ground and kicked the air ducts on the roof in anger, all the while screaming profanities at the air. Alex rubbed his temples. He is the all powerful Zeus and yet somehow he landed on a babysitting gig. Maybe changing Ria wasn't such a good idea.

"If you're done bitching about it, maybe we can go home now?" Alex spoke in really annoyed tone. Ria glared at Alex and walked towards him, her nose up in the air. She jumped hard from the roof and left Alex standing alone. Alex shook his head, again blaming himself for changing her. But what else could he do. He's freaking lonely! If he had to live one more day of solitude, he's gonna kill himself.

"Hurry up FATASS!" Ria yelled from behind and Alex felt a vein popped on his forehead. But being a patient man, he just suck it up and quickly followed in behind Ria. He could sense that she's pissed off at him but hey, she needed to be kept a secret from BLACKWATCH. Once Cross gets word of a female 'Mercer' running around, he won't stop till he gets her. And frankly, Alex is a tad bit worried for her. She's his only friend and he ain't gonna change another random citizen into a monster.

"I'm only doing this because of your safety." Alex started slowly as the latter jumped and glided from building to building. Ria ignored him.

"Its a precaution." Alex continued.

"Precaution my fucking ass! You're just don't want me to have any fun!" Ria yelled out without looking back at him.

"Do you want BLACKWATCH behind your fucking ass all the time?! Once they get word of you, you'll be pinpointed everywhere you go! And quite frankly you're prone to getting into mistakes!" Alex spoke back.

"I can take fucking care of myself. I don't need your concern Mercer!" Ria yelled back.

"Well then FINE!" Alex yelled out loud and punched a water tank he was passing by. The water tank groaned loudly as it was detached from the roof and fell on the ground. The impact was loud enough to get the people running down below. Ria stopped short at his actions, shocked at Alex's anger.

Alex walked towards Ria, demeanor completely angry and down right pissed. Ria couldn't move an inch after seeing her savior's sudden burst of anger. It always struck to her that Alex was a calm, patient man so seeing him suddenly so angry surprised her a hell lot. Made her feel scared of him too. Alex stood in front of Ria, his tall built cowering over Ria. Ria stood rooted on the spot, waiting for him to speak what was on his mind.

"Just don't fuck things up when I'm not around, you got that?" Alex warned her in the most scariest voice Ria had ever heard. Alex walked past her and got himself ready to jump.

Ria turned sharply. "Where are you going?" Ria asked, not the usual voice she used as a result of shock from Alex's warning.

"I need to buy food for Dana. Go do whatever you want. Curfew is midnight. Be at the safe house by then or you'll get it." Alex eyed her warningly and Ria shifted her legs uncomfortably. He jumped off the roof to the opposite direction. Right after Alex left, Ria let out a gust of air in relief. She glared at the direction where he left and scoffed.

"So what, asshole?! I ain't afraid of ya!" Ria spoke out loud and gave out a loud raspberry at his direction. Ria rolled her eyes and took off on top a few buildings, wanting to clear her head. She didn't know where she was heading but all she wanted to do was clear her head. Recalling back Alex's anger, she stopped on her tracks.

That was the first time she saw Alex angry at her. It felt shocking and scary. She knew that calm and patient people have the worst anger but never did she get so scared of one. She's a tough delinquent at school and the strictest of teachers never left her feeling scared or frightened but Alex, he's another story. Never before had someone made her feel down right frightened of them. It scared her.

But why did he made her feel that way? What effect did he have on her? It's not like they were anything. The relationship between them is somewhat neutral and yet, Ria hade this unsettling feeling in her stomach. She recalled when she was on top of him earlier that day. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her heart thumped a wee bit stronger at the thought.

Ria crouched on her knees, hands covering her face. She was confused at these sudden feelings. They were friends, right? Ria thought back at Alex's discomfort when the topic of friends appeared after he showed her his DEVASTATOR move. He wasn't comfortable and his face was distorted in mixed feelings. Did he or did he not want to be friends with her? It confuses her so much.

"Ugh, Fuck!" Ria cursed herself and kicked the air duct on the roof. She didn't know why she was thinking of such thoughts and she didn't like it. No way, no how is a man going to mess up her train of thoughts. Fuck him, Ria thought/cursed. It's his fault she's feeling this way and she's damn pissed.

Ria shrugged off the feeling as she continues her way to the Green Zone. People was bustling about, doing their daily routines as the sun set on the Manhattan horizon signaling the nearing of the end of the day. Night was due very soon and Ria didn't fully experimented on her powers. Funny, having BLACKLIGHT in her body suddenly made her feel so science-y all of the sudden.

Ria headed on top of a decent rooftop to experiment on her powers. With the night closing in, no Helicopters could detect her so easily. Ria willed her nails out, all 10 of them and stared at them proudly. She'll experiment for a bit but will keep herself in line. She didn't want to Alex get angry at her. Seeing him angry was frightening enough.

* * *

**SPOILER! **

**Next chapter, Ria's gonna experiment on her new powers. Review me some options for a different power then Mercer's and I'll might consider them! And a lil bit of Alex's trip to the grocery.**

**Adios, Hombres!**


	8. I Believe I Can Fly

**Okay, turns out I want to post this chapter faster then I wanted to. **

**So bring out the celebrations, ya'll! XD **

**Anyways, I'll try out a few combos of abilities Ria will have so bare with me for a while. XD**

**On to the show~!**

**~DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE! NOR THE SONG I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!~**

**God, I hate to keep on writing that!**

* * *

Ria perched on the top of a random roof and stared out to the night sky. She wanted to experiment for a bit but the view of the nightlife of Manhattan stopped her. It only 8pm so she has enough time to kill before starting her experiments. The curfew Alex set up was midnight so she had plenty of time to daydream.

Ria sighed. She felt restless. Now that everything seemed to mellow down a bit, she has time to think back on what has happened in a short period of days. How weird her life has changed completely after meeting Alex. It almost seem as though it was a dream. Three days ago, she was surviving on her own in her safe house, a year ago, she was working in a dead-end job as an art teacher and not 12 hours ago, she dismembered more then 10 Hunters.

"Holy crap." Ria spoke to herself after concluding all of that. Yup, her life is officially NOT the same anymore. But it was sort of exhilarating. Her life had been dull ever since her parents were taken to the project at Gentek. She took care of herself with some financial assistance from her faraway aunt who helped paid her home bills and Ria kept the end of her bargain. The latter had a deal that as long as Ria did well in her studies, her aunt will pay for her home bills. The deal expires once Ria finishes schooling.

As soon as Ria finished schooling, she started teaching private art lessons to some snot nosed kids in her district. She couldn't care less on how badly they draw, as long as she get her pay check at the end of the month, she was happy. She taught them everything she knew and they somehow put up with her, She's not one of the inspirational teachers you get but more of the 'I teach, you listen' kind of teachers. No 'I'm concerned for your grades' or anything. Ria chuckled when she remembered one boy she taught at some point, who turned out to be only attending lessons so that he could seduce her. The boy was 16 and Ria was about in her middle twenties. You could almost call that pedophile.

Ria shook her head at the memory and stood up. Enough reminiscing, now for some experiments. Ria took off and jumped towards the Red Zone. She's not going to fight off any Brawlers or anything. She just had a spark of an idea when she and Alex was there a few hours ago. Ria took extra care once she passed the Yellow Zone and entered the perimeter of the Red Zone. Ria could hear the roars and sounds of the Infected and guns being shot. She spotted a few Hives and steer cleared well away from then. As much as she want to obliterate the building, she wouldn't want to risk pushing Alex's button should he found out about it.

Ria scanned the skies for some Flyers and grinned once she saw a couple flocks of them. Ria measured the height they were in air to the rooftop she was on and took a deep breath. Readying herself, she crouched and jumped as high as she could to reach the flock. Quick as lightning, she grabbed two Flyers in both of her hands and stunned them by smashing both of their heads together. Instantly, black tendrils appeared from her arms and they start to consume the said Flyers. Ria writhed as she absorbed their DNA and could barely recover her landing on top of the roof.

Ria recovered after a few moments and calmed herself. Unfortunately, the attacked flock was enraged and the start to peck furiously on Ria's head. "Ugh, get off of me yer stupid pigeons!" Ria cried out and willed out her newly gained nails. She finished killing the flock with a few swipes of her long nails within minutes. But instead of killing them completely, she consumed each and every one of them. With enough Flyer DNA in her, Ria headed back to the Green Zone as a precaution. She wouldn't want a Hunter after her ass while she was experimenting.

She reached her previous rooftop and readied herself. Taking a deep breath, Ria closed her eyes and singled out the Flyer's DNA. She focused on them and felt her body changed and contract. She felt her arms and legs writhing and her back arched as though something was protruding from them. Once she felt her body stabilize, Ria opened her eyes and gave loud gasp.

Ria stared at her arms. Four curved claws replaced where her five fingers should be on each hand. She looked down on her legs and gasped as she was presented with three curving talons, resembling those of an eagle or a falcon except much bigger in size. The claws and talons were black with a sickish red color. Ria flinched when she felt something swish behind her back. Nervously, Ria turned her head slightly to take a glimpse on what was behind her back.

"HOLY FUCK OF ALL THINGS FUCK!" Ria screamed in shock. On her back, were a pair of wings. As sick and red and bloody as the ones on the Flyers. They were ragged and looked scraggy with the color of red and black mixing in together. Ria just stood there, shocked at her new wings. She reached out to grab one of the wings with her free hand. True enough, they were real.

Ria's mouthline twitched into a smile and gingerly, tried to move them. Using the knowledge of the Flyers, she felt one of her wings twitch slightly. Trying again, Ria felt her wings spread out. Ria would give anything to take a good look at them. But estimating how big they are from her sneak peek, she guessed that each wing was at least a meter long. Ria tried flapping her wings for a bit, getting accustomed to it. Once she was sure of herself, time for the moment of truth.

Ria gulped as she stood at the edge of the roof. Sweat breaking on her forehead, she took a deep gust of air and jumped off the roof. "AGGGHHHH!" Ria shrieked as she plummeted to the ground. In panic, Ria followed the Flyers instinct and began flapping her wings frantically. She staggered in the air for a moment before regaining her composure. Ria continued flying through the skies, still slightly shaken but otherwise getting accustomed to it. The Flyers thoughts taught her everything she needed to fly.

"FUCK YEAH!" Ria yelled in ecstasy and did a back flip in the air. The feeling of finally flying was exhilarating. With or without reason, Ria started laughing out loud in joy and ecstasy. She felt her eyes watering with tears from the gushing cold wind and screamed out in ultimate joy again. Remembering the famous song, Ria broke out singing.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" Ria yelled out off key. She did somersaults whilst singing that. "I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!" Ria screamed out till her throat turned sore. She flew up high towards the sky. "I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR! I SEE ME RUNNING THROUGH THAT OPEN DOOR!" Ria finished the next verse and took a deep gust of air.

"**I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY!" **Ria screeched out in a high pitched voice and dived towards the ground. She pulled herself back when she started coughing. She cleared her throat and felt sheepish. She laughed once more at her own stupidity and continued soaring the night sky. She could fly forever it seems if it weren't her curfew with Mercer. Nevertheless, she had a few more hours before turning back to Dana' safehouse. She kept on flying until the curfew was almost up. She couldn't wait to tell Alex about her new ability.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Alex entered the grocery store around Dana's safehouse area. There weren't many people left since the clock was nearing 11pm. Lucky for him, the store run 24/7. The only people who were in the store was four cashiers and a couple of shoppers.

Alex took a grocery basket and filled the daily necessities. Bread, milk, cereal and some eggs. He passed the women's care section and cursed in a low voice as he grabbed the Sanitary pad packets. It was lucky he had a female disguise on otherwise people will start giving him looks. He was relieved he remembered to buy them for Dana cuz the last time he forgot to buy them, it was on Dana's 'monthly visit'. Hell hath no fury then a sister pissed. Despite being indestructible and powerful, it scared him shitless seeing his sister rampaging like a soulless demon.

Alex shivered in his woman form and approached the cashier. The red-headed cashier was chewing gum and half-heartedly scanned all the things. She took her god damn time doing it too. Alex tapped the high heels he was wearing on the floor impatiently when the cashier's phone rang. The woman picked it up and started talking with whoever was on the other line, completely forgetting about the pissed off ZEUS.

Alex cleared his throat to gain attention of the woman and was answered with a glare by the woman. She continued her phone conversation. Dammit, the milk will lose its coldness if this continues and what pisses Dana more then having PMS was warm milk.

"Miss. Can you scan my grocery first?" Alex spoke in a woman's voice, barely able to contain his anger. The cashier glared at Alex and rolled her eyes.

"Huh? Or nothing Jessie. Just some bitch-ass whore waiting in line." The cashier spoke out loud to the receiver and eyed Alex.

_That's IT!_ Alex thought and his arms shifted to hammerfists. The cashier screeched in horror and Alex raised his arm up and brought it down right on the cashier counter. With another swing, Alex knocked off a shelf filled with goods on his left and turned to the horrified cashier. "FUCK YOU AND YOU'RE FRIEND!" Alex yelled out in anger and pushed the woman away. The force was so strong, the cashier was thrown back to the end of the room and hit the wall hard.

The other cashiers and shoppers that were present in the area started screaming and running in terror. Alex gave out a small 'Hmph' and morphed his hands back to normal and stuffed the rest of the groceries in the bags. He took off out of the building in a hitch. Not even a second did he came out when he noticed something flying up in the sky. His thoughts raced to identify that creature.

_Flyer?__ No, it has limbs. _That's when he heard it. The unmistakable scream that signifies the only lunatic woman he knew.

"**I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"**

"Oh God, Ria..." Alex pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

* * *

**Kekeke. How'd you liked it?**

**ANYWAYS! I do not own the song being sang by crazy Ria. All rights goes to R KELLY.**

**Adios AMIGOS!**


	9. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Hey ya'll! How ya doing~? **

**Wakaka! Gave you all a cliffhangers huh?**

**Anyways, on to this chapter. Its the Hols for me right now expect a few more chapters from here on out. **

**Or not. I dunno. I have Malay Dance practices during my Hols and juggling them with my impending Piano exam coming soon, I might not be able to update as much as I want too. But it depends on my mood. I have writer's block in the form of my laziness. So sue me!**

**On the other hand, this chapter is gonna be a HELL lot OOC. You'll find out why soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype. I only own Ria, the poor poor Door and Alex's current personality.**

**God, I hate doing that... :(**

* * *

Alex swore under his breath and took off running towards Ria's screaming. The clattering of eggs in his grocery bag reminded him to be careful. Alex cursed himself for buying eggs. He hated them ever since he was a boy. It was bad enough that they are as fragile as fuck but Dana loved the Half-Boiled Eggs. And considering how she had helped him through these past few days, he needed to pay her back.

Ria's screaming jolted his attention back to her and Alex gave out an exasperated sigh. Clutching the grocery bag close to his body as gently as he could, Alex sprinted to Dana's safehouse building. He ran stright towards the building and maneuvered to start wall running up to the top. He reached the roof and quickly set the grocery bags down next to the already fixed door.

"Dana!" Alex shouted whilst knocking on the door frantically, the screams of the insane woman flying on top Manhattan panicking him. The newly but poorly fixed on hinges wrecked at the impact of Alex's knocks and surely enough, the pitiful door went tumbling down again for what could be the 3rd or 4th time. Dana, who was only just cleaning up the toolbox she had opened to fix the door, felt her vein pop.

"That is fucking it, ALEX! You come in here and fix the fucking door right now!" Dana screamed and approached the doorstep of her roof. Grabbing the collar of Alex's jacket, she brought Alex's face near hers. "FIX. IT." Her voice dripped with anger and her eyes filled with malice. Alex swore if he weren't in a hurry, he would have pissed his pants.

"Listen, Dana. You know I love you little sister but can we put a pin on this first. I gotta go." Alex pleaded, his palms clasped together as a peace sign.

"Oh, HELLS to the NO! I fixed that goddamn door just earlier today for 2 hours, took a nap, woke up finding it on the door AGAIN, fixed it up for the SECOND time and having it falling on the floor AGAIN! No, I ain't doing this shit no more. You're gonna fix this up RIGHT now!" Dana pinched Alex's ear and dragged him to the door.

Alex wriggled his way out of her grip and took of running to another roof. "I swear! I'll fix it when I get home!" Alex called out to his back before sprinting and gliding towards Ria's location. Dana let out an annoyed mixture of a shriek and a yell. She swore as soon as Alex came back, a kick is gonna come to him in the most intimate areas.

Alex spotted Ria's oversized wings flapping through Manhattan not too far away from him. She was hovering near a few tall buildings when she started screaming again. "I'M FLYING SO HIGH! I CAN TOUCH THAT SKY! I'M PASSING EVERYONE BY! I CAN ALMOST FUCKING CRY!" Ria screamed and did a backwards loop. She toppled onto a roof, went of running towards the end of it and jumped off the building once more to resume flying.

"Ria!" Alex yelled whilst gliding as fast as he could towards her. "Ria! Get your ass back here!" He shouted.

"Wha-?" Ria turned her head to find ZUES gliding towards her. "Oh! Hey Fatass! Check out my new awesome powers!" Ria dissed him, showing that she's still angry after his anger outbreak a few moments ago. Alex felt his blood pressure skyrocketing and steam blew out of his nostrils for a brief second.

"Get back here, you brat!" Alex yelled angrily, jumping from roof to roof. Ria rolled her eyes at him.

"Ooh... I'm so scared! Ha **HA**!" Ria cowered sarcastically towards him whilst flying backwards. "Try catching me Dickhead!" Ria yelled out to him and laughed hysterically to the black sky.

Alex swore he would have went Hammerfist up her ass if it weren't for the impending water tank Ria was approaching behind her. Being the klutz she is by flying backwards, she couldn't see that she was seconds away from flying straight into the water tank. "Ria, watch your-" Alex pointed behind her and Ria turned...

_BAM._ Ria knocked straight into the water tank headfirst. Her skull made a dent on the tank and she splatted onto the concrete floor with a thud. The poor roof wasn't spared with a dent in the shape of Ria's butt. Alex caught up with her on the roof. Ria clutched the side of her head with her clawed Flyer hand and whined softly and the banging pain.

Alex crouched low to Ria's level. "Are you okay?"

Ria nodded like a child.

"Does it hurt?"

Ria shook her head.

"Good." Alex responded and slapped the back of her head.

"OWW!" Ria yelled and turned to Alex. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That's for not listening to me." Alex stood up and had his hands on his hips. "Get up, sissy." Alex spoke and offered his hand for Ria.

Ria smacked his hand away from her. "I'm no sissy." Ria whimpered and pouted. The sickening sight of seeing a girl pouting terrified Alex and he felt a shiver through his spine. Alex turned to Ria and pointed a his index at her.

"Don't ever pout. Its weird on your face." Alex spoke and felt the shivering sensation through his spine again. Ria had her eyebrows raised at Alex's sudden statement.

"Why? Don't like it?" Ria asked and pulled her pouting lips again accompanied with her proud puppy eyes. She was blessed as the type of girls who could manipulate weak souls into doing her bidding with the mere muscle movement as looking up and pushing you lower lips at the right angle. She rarely use her natural 'gift', fearing of being turned into one of those slutty bimbos but it never hurt giving some people a push every now and then.

Alex's face turned into a tinge of red at his cheeks at the sight of Ria's face and Ria was surprised. Knowing the way his personality worked, you would have thought that he was a solid and firm man. But seeing him turning red at the very sight of her 'Puppy dog eyes', she's gonna have a lot of fun starting from here on out!

Alex broke contact of looking at her by rubbing his neck whilst looking at the ground. "We should -_clears throat_- go back to the safehouse. It's getting late." Alex muttered under his breath and turned his back to her. Ria smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"Alex~?" Ria purred and kept her hands behind her back. Alex's body tensed. Something about the tone of her voice made Alex worry. "Oh Alex~~" Ria purred once more. "Can't we stay up for a _itsy bitsy_ while longer~?" Ria purred innocently like a baby.

"What?! No-" Alex turned sharply and saw Ria's waiting 'Puppy dog eyes'. She looked damn cute and innocent, the complete opposite of who Alex knew. Ria swore she could not believe she was degrading herself into using the slutty way to get what she wants but if the results ended with teasing the tomato faced Alex, it's worth it.

"Pwease~~?" Ria mewed cutely and wiggled side to side to add more cuteness to the effect. Alex stood terrified at what was presented to him on the rooftop of some random building in Manhattan. He shook his head and tried to take grip of himself. No way, no FUCKING how is he gonna fall for those sick and outdated methods of manipulation again. Not after all those years of torment from Dana when they were kids.

Alex recalled when they were kids. Dana was one of the 'gifted' girls as well. The type that could pull off the 'Puppy dog eyes' without having people wanting to punch you. Dana was a tough kid, always holding up on her own. Stubborn as an Ox too, never backing down and always wanting things to go her way. Alex was grateful that she was independent but when they had arguments, Dana would always be the Victorious One. All because of a damn set of eyes. Alex was pushed around like a lion whipped by a stick.

But not this time.

"N-NO! W-We are going home!" Alex stammered, overcoming the cuteness in Ria's eyes.

Ria scrunched up her nose. Desperate times calls for Desperate measures. Ria hooked her arms to Alex's.

"Alex~! Pwease~~? Pwease with cherry and chocolate sprinkles on top~? _Mmmm_~~" Ria whined whilst wiggling from side to side. Ria pouted her best to Alex, looking up as desperately as she could.

Alex was blown away. Dana wasn't this desperate! "Uhh..." Alex muttered, trying to find reason in his thoughts.

Ria fluttered her eyes at him, making the situation as desperate as she could. She was determined at what level of desperation would Alex snap. Alex cheeks rose up from rosy red to flat out vermillion. His mouth stammered out nonsensical vowels and his palms went all clammy. The voices in his head weren't helping either. Screams and words encouraged him to give up blasted in his head and with all of his pride gone, Alex hanged his head in defeat.

Ria felt the urge to squeak out a victorious 'Yes!' and flatterwacken in front of him right then and there but kept her composure. She still wanted to put up her conniving facade. "Is that a yes~?" Ria purred out again, feeling prouder then a peacock. Heheh, peacock. She find the hidden dirty joke amusing.

Alex nodded his head and wiggled her hooked arm off him. "Just don't tell Dana about _this_." Alex felt his blush deepen if that was possible considering his already vermilion face.

"About what? About how easy you are too being manipulated~?" Ria pepped up and Alex gave her a glare. Ria gave out a fake feminine laugh and cleared her throat. "Anyways, it's only 11pm. Wanna kill some Hunters?"

"No." Alex turned to face her, arms crossed like a General in front of a common soldier. "What I would want to know is how the hell you got those wings." Alex pointed a finger at Ria's pair of wings. They were folded behind her back, looking mighty gory with the wings slightly leathery.

Ria swayed her foot (or clawed feet!) on the roof bashfully, leaving streaks of cement jutting in. "D'aw... I was just bored and I kinda went into the Red Zone and consumed some Flyers. Bim Bam Boom, I got these wings!" Insert cute cat smile here.

None of the words registered in Alex's head. Only a portion of the sentence that she muttered struck him and damn was he pissed.

"You went into the Red Zone?! Without **MY** permission?!"

* * *

**Such a naggy person...**

**Hahax! Alex is totally easy to be manipulated. I kinda pity him. Not as much as I pity the poor door! XD**

**My apologies to the readers who disagree to Alex's personality. But if you don't accept my apology, go ahead and suck my dick (If I have any!) cuz I ain't changing his gullible personality! I find too much enjoyment in writing him like that! SUCK IT! XDD**

**Haha, just kidding peoplez! Don't get your knickers in a bunch. You don't need to suck anything. Just watch out when you go to sleep! I mightt set the dogs on ya! ;D**

**Adios hombres! XDD**


	10. Alex's Try On Wings

**Hey everybody! **

**How's your Christmas? Bet it was nice. I don't celebrate Christmas but it was nice seeing everyone acting all jolly and gay (the happy kind! Not the homo kind!)!**

**Anyways, we survived the so called Apocalypse day. So that means I can still type more chapters for ya'll! My Bros and Shadows!**

**Woah, totally copying Pewdiepie right now! XD I'm a BRO now! **

**ALL THE BROS IN THE HOUSE SAY 'AYO'!**

***cricket noises***

***clears throat***

**DICLAIMER: Still don't own Prototype. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEHHHH?! ****Join the Bro army or the barrels will hunt you! T^T**

* * *

Ria was tight-lipped on top of the roof, her legs joined together with her eyes on the ground in shame. She wanted more then to hightailed out of there. How much longer would she have to stand Alex's nagging?

In front of her, pacing whilst talking at speeds that emphasized his disappointment in the girl was Alex. He had rambled on for a while now, nearing 5 minutes. He was enraged, babbling on how risky Ria could have in exposing herself to BLACKWATCH. He ranted on the limits to her freedom and threatened to increase her curfew time to 9pm.

"Alex!" Ria cried out in protest, angry that her companion wasn't giving her her freedom.

"No buts! If you ever go to the Red Zone again without my permission, your curfew will be 9pm, missy!" Alex growled, his hands instinctively going to his hips. He had scolded Dana like this before and old habits are hard to break.

"You're not my dad! You can't tell me what I can do!" Ria puffed her chest up in rebellion. No way was she backing down.

"I'm responsible for you, you prick. I gave you this new life so that gives me rights to boss you around!" Alex yelled back.

Ria glowered at him, angry that a firm man can be such an ass. She wanted freedom, she had just got it in her grasp for 4 days and here comes strict Alex, pulling up curfews for shit. She can take care of herself easy! "I didn't do anything stupid when I was at the Red Zone. I behaved! There weren't any BLACKWATCH around and I steer cleared of the Hives. I only wanted to experiment! Why are you being so bossy?!"

Alex stared back at Ria's eyes, trying to see if she was lying at any of her proclaimed statement. Ria was confident. She had no secrets to hide. What she said was the truth.

They had a little staring contest until Alex let out an exhausted sigh. He realized he had crossed the line in scolding Ria. Ria being such a close resemblance in Dana's rebellion had rekindled his bossy side. He had to stop being such a pain.

"Fine." Alex sighed and continued. "Tell me how you got them." He nodded to her wings.

Ria smiled, knowing that their petty argument had passed. Ria stretched out her wings for Alex to see and felt immensely proud. The feeling she got was somewhat like a peacock fanning out his feathers for display. "Like I said, I consumed some Flyers and focused on their DNA other then the others."

Alex scrutinized the wings in deep concentration. He circled Ria, prodding her wings, gripping them slightly to see their texture. Ria felt somewhat like a new specimen in a lab. It felt wrong. Alex gestured for Ria to hold the claws on her hands and took a glance at them too.

"Fascinating." He muttered under his breath and Ria rolled her eyes. He reminded her of a crazed science fanatic.

"Done with the observation, Einstein?" Ria crossed her arms and shifted her weight on to her right leg. She was getting irritated at being observed like some animal in a zoo.

"Yeah yeah. I'm done. I think I might wanna try it out too. See if I can get the wings." Alex spoke and Ria's eyes glittered.

"That means we can go to the Red Zone?" Her voice was raised an octave at the last word. Alex looked at Ria, contemplating whether to bring her or not. Instinctively, Ria pulled out her 'Puppy Dog' eyes and Alex turned away quickly.

"Fine." He spoke and Ria squealed a silent 'Yes!'. "But you better behave." Alex quickly added.

"Sure sure." Ria spoke and spread her wings out and the latter made their way to the Red Zone. Ria soared through the sky with Alex merely gliding like some over-sized squirrel. Ria giggled at how weird he looked from up high.

They reached the zone soon enough and both of them perched at the roof where the Flyers were circling a Hive. Ria pointed to the flock of Flyers. "There. I consumed few of them and retreated back to the Yellow Zone. No harm done when I was here." Ria spoke as Alex had a contemplating look on his face. He turned to her.

"Attract their attention. I'll catch them from down here." He spoke to her. Ria merely rolled her eyes and jumped off, flying towards the flock.

She was in midair, riding on the wind as she let the Flyers notice her intrusion. Feeling territorial, the Flyers started to turn aggressive and Ria hightailed back on the roof where Alex was. Ria landed behind Alex as she watched Alex bringing out his Claws. Ria didn't envied his Claws anymore, she got her own afterall.

The Flyers flocked down and Alex started grabbing them and consuming them in a split second. Ria grabbed the other Flyers that were trying to get away and threw them to Alex direction where he consumed they too. Soon, the flock was all but consumed into Alex and Ria stood next to him on the roof.

"Well? How'r you feeling?" Ria asked, slightly curious.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I've never consumed animals before." Alex burrowed his head. It was hard to concentrate his thoughts, unaccustomed to the wild nature of the Flyers in his head. He could never imagine that a couple of birds would bombard his head. Their annoying chirps made his head dizzy and it was hard to block out their loud noisy screeches.

"Now, just single out their DNA and focus on them." Ria egged him on with instructions. "Don't try to force yourself into it though. You'll just get dizzy."

"You don't say. Their so noisy." Alex growled in annoyance, trying his best to concentrate. Ria answered with a smirk.

Alex steadied his breathing and filled his mind with the Flyers DNA. His whole head emptied out all the other DNAs, the Walkers, Brawlers and everything else. He focused hard on the Flyers, trying to will himself to adapt and take on their DNA. But the more he started to get it, the more irritated he got. The Flyers loud screeches and the other DNAs clashing in made it hard for him to focus on the DNA.

From Ria's eyes, she saw black-red tendrils emerging on Alex's body in small forms. The tendrils grew bigger and smaller, never completely changing Alex's body mass. It receded just as it was about to engulf Alex. Ria bit her lip, slightly nervous as she watch him concentrating hard.

Then, the tendrils started getting bigger, engulfing Alex's body in huge masses. Wings started to protrude out of Alex's back and talons grew on his limbs. Ria fisted a silent 'yes', encouraging Alex on when the tendril snapped and receded back into Alex's body as fast as lightning with Alex letting out an annoyed gasp.

"Fuck! Why can't I get it?!" Alex growled angrily, sweat beading on his forehead as signs of his exhaustion. Ria sighed out and walked towards Alex.

"Maybe you're not ready yet." Ria reasoned, her limitations on science and biomass leading her to that excuse.

"No." Alex shook his head and brought his science hat on. "No, there must be something wrong. I should be able to do it but the Flyers seem to be rejecting me." Alex tapped his chin, contemplating the possible explanation. Ria rolled her eyes, hating that Alex turned all Einstein-ny again. As much as she liked him, she hated science nerds.

"Ria." Alex snapped his head to her and Ria flinched in surprised at his sudden action. "How did you single out the DNA? Was it hard at all? Weren't the other DNAs clash in together?"

Ria raised her brow. "Um, it wasn't that hard. There weren't any other DNAs to clash in my head. The only creatures that I consumed were the Walkers, Hunters and Flyers. The Flyers weren't that difficult to single out. It was actually quite easy to adapt to it." Ria shrugged again.

Alex tapped his chin. "Maybe it's because of the amount of creatures you consumed. I consumed a hell lot more then you and to single out the DNA might be harder." Alex breathed out. "But I didn't have much trouble when I got my other abilities. I got my Hammerfist from a Juggernaut and back then there was a lot of creatures I consumed. Weird." Alex spoke.

"Maybe it's because Flyers are animals?" Ria spoke out sarcastically after a stray thought went through her head. Ria chuckled a lil at the probability of it.

Alex eyes widened a bit. "Hey, maybe that's it. Maybe it's cuz their animals. Maybe it's because I can adapt more to human-derived creatures then animalistic ones."

"So you're saying that you can't adapt the Flyer DNA because you can't somehow adapt animal DNA?" Ria pondered out loud.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Looks like we'll have to find that out." Alex smirked and poked Ria square on her forehead. "You've just got you're first mission, missy."

* * *

**Sorry if there's mistakes here and there. Updated quite in a rush. ^_^;;**

**See you guys later!**

**Here comes the brofist!**

***Brofist***


	11. Mission

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back! Sorry I was sooo busy! Had a Dance competition and I had no time (And Energy) to write out a new story!**

**But thankfully, the competition ended and my school got a GOLD WITH DISTINCTIONS AND HONORS! **

**So proud and happy for my teammates and teachers who worked so hard for it! I'm still so excited because of it! XD **

**Anyways, enough about myself! This chapter is the longest I've ever written so think of it as a THANK YOU for waiting for sooo long!**

**To my Bros and Shadows, **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype! (Though I wish I do)**

* * *

The Manhattan skyline was dark and the streets were quiet with the occasional buzzing of traffic. A few minors and drunkards loitered around the streets, not seeming to have a care in the world. A few armed BLACKWATCH men patrolled around the perimeter of their Science HQ, guarding their station with dignity and whatever shit BLACKWATCH men had.

Opposite the building, perched on the top of a roof, was Alex Mercer. Terrorist, Scientist, Monster, Sociopath and so on are one of the few names given to this man but in benefits of the impending mission that is about to unfold, we shall call him by the alias of '**Zeus**'.

Now perched next to Zeus in the most carefree posture, was his right hand man, Ria Carter. She had cropped up black hair and mirroring her superior, she had her jacket-hood to cover her head. She was new to this infested BLACKLIGHT world and had received numerous abilities after her change. Flying, Shap-shifting, Enhanced Speed and the ability to be awesome was at her fingertips. But in sight of her immature behavior, we shall name her 'Prick'.

"No." Ria retorted.

Alex's head snapped to her. "What?"

"No way, no how am I gonna be nicknamed 'Prick'! What kind of a code name is that?!" Ria stood up with her hands on her hips.

Alex rolled his head and crossed his arms. "Well what do you want to be named?"

A finger went to the tip of her chin as Ria thought of a codename. Her eyes brightened at the sudden thought as she found the name.

"Billie Jean!"

Alex face-palmed himself. "You want to be called after MJ's song?"

Ria's nose scrunched. "What's the matter with that song? The initials are the same as my middle name! And frankly, it's better then being called 'Prick'!" Ria talked back in defense.

"Fine! You're code name is Billie Jean!" Alex let out a sigh of defeat as Ria let out a quiet 'Yes!' in victory.

The latter's attention was gained by the sound of BLACKWATCH laughing at each other as one of their colleagues made a joke while they're one perimeter guard duty. Ria's eyebrows furrowed as she scrutinized the armed men. They reminded her painfully of when her parents were taken away from her. Her fists clenched as she felt her mind raced with endless possibilities of murder.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Alex spoke suddenly, his tone much like a commander letting out orders to his private.

The two crouched in a small circle as Alex started on his master plan for their mission. Ria's eyes glinted with determination as Alex relayed out his plans and strategies.

_~A few moments later~_

BLACKWATCH Soldier Rodney Cooper sighed as he took another turn around the HQ's perimeter. He was tired and most of all sleepy. He and the other members of his squad were still hungover from last night's heavy drinking and that pounding in his head doesn't seem to stop. He wanted so badly to just crash down on his bed and take a long good night's sleep.

Rodney nodded at one of his colleague as he spotted him walking past. "Hey, Greg! Long night ahead huh?" He cried out to his friend.

The man entitled Greg, turned his head at Rodney and felt hesitant to answer. "Err... Yeah! Long night ahead indeed." He quickly answered and went pass Rodney.

Rodney watched Greg as he entered the HQ. He's never heard Greg answered back without his usual lame pun at the end of a sentence. It seemed weird. Shaking his head, Rodney continued on his perimeter watch.

Passing the outer wall barriers surrounding the HQ, a few viral detectors blinked green as it signed no threat within the inner perimeter. The armed men guarding the inner perimeter were taking their rounds, seeing nothing out of the blue. One cadet entered the inner perimeter, purpose in his quick strides as he headed quickly to the entrance of the HQ.

A viral detector flashed yellow, sensing a mild threat in the area. The guards near the detector quickly came to look at its settings while the rest of the armed men readjusted their grip on their guns. They were tensed, seeming to know something was going to happen. Whilst that was happening, that one cadet entered the HQ after pinning the number on the lock pad. The entrance door closed behind him as that cadet entered the HQ and turned to the Scientist's lounge.

He entered the lounge and thankfully found a lone man drinking coffee, a white lab coat donning on him.

"Excuse me sir, but you're needed in Lab Room 1." The Cadet spoke, his voice muffled by his gas mask.

The man looked up and placed his cup of coffee on the plate. "All right. Not even a single minute of peace in here." He muttered and headed out to the door. But before he could grab the exit doorknob, a loud thump came to his head and everything went pitch **black**.

Meanwhile, the three soldiers that were crowding around the viral detector let out a sigh of relief.

"False alarm!" One of them called out to his Squad around the inner perimeter and the tense atmosphere relaxed. A few soldiers calmed down and continued again on their perimeter duty when suddenly, a car landed with a loud crash onto the viral detector. Loud yelps of surprise cried out as the soldiers quickly gripped their guns in defense. Their eyes scanned at the sky, searching for the cause of the flying car.

"ZEUS! Code Red! ZEUS has been spotted!" A loud cry from the outer perimeter echoed back and was followed by swiftly with the sounds of loud guns being fired.

ZEUS was laying waste outside the barriers of the HQ. He had his Hammerfists equipped and was attacking the BLACKWATCH soldiers with no mercy. The area became a battlefield as loud bangs exploded throughout the area. Bullets that were aimed at him merely dropped like swatted flies as ZEUS punched an incoming tank into nothing. The tank exploded in a mass of red flames.

A rocket was launched straight at ZEUS but he dodged out of the way in time, thanks to the loud beeping noise it made before being launched. ZEUS smirked evilly and equipped his favorite arsenal, his 'Claws'.

Immediately, the large mass of red meat on his fist was engulfed with black matter, forming them in the most sickly way imaginable. Slowly, long protruding sharp claws appeared as the black matter receded back into his skin. ZEUS stood, in all of his greatness with three gleaming claws on each hand. The soldiers stood shocked in fear as they saw how lethal each claw is.

"FIRE YOU PUSSIES!" The lead commander cried out at his and immediately, fires were aimed at ZEUS. Bullets entered ZEUS's body, rocket launchers fired their large rockets at him. Dust covered where ZEUS stand as the ammunition slowly thinned out. The commander held out his hand for ceasefire and the soldiers halted their shooting.

The dust cleared out slowly, revealing a completely unscathed ZEUS. He lifted his head, the shadow covering his eyes but left his lipline visible. It smiled evilly.

From within the HQ, the alarms were blaring. Red light flashed on the ceilings, signaling the scientists to evacuate their way to the safety room. A male scientist ran for his life down the hall, mouth panting as he passed a few other soldiers that were on their way to assist the situation above.

The scientist took a sharp turn to the right and followed down the stairs in front of him. He was halted by two burly soldiers that were guarding the front of a metal door.

"Colonel Creevy told me to inform you to quickly assist him at the perimeter!" He cried out, exasperated. The two soldiers looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Are you sure? We received strict orders to remain here at all cost." The soldier spoke.

"Do you think he has time to change his orders right now?! ZEUS is on top and he needs your help!" The scientist cried out angrily, clearly scared for his life.

The soldiers nodded at each other. They opened the metal door for the scientist. "All right. Stay put in the room and don't get out unless we have an all clear!" The soldier cried out as the scientist entered the metal room. As soon as the scientist entered, the soldiers closed the door and went back up outside the HQ.

All of the scientist had entered the Safety Room and let out a sigh of relief as they recognized one of their members entering the room with them.

"Jeremy!" A female scientist cried out and hugged her colleague as he entered the group. The scientist, Jeremy, returned the hug and she let go of him.

"We thought you were killed!" The woman cried out.

Jeremy shook his head. "I'm alright. Did you bring along the documents?" Jeremy asked, brows furrowed.

"Are you crazy?! With ZEUS out there, do you think we will have time to bring along the documents?" The woman shook her head. "Get your priorities right Jeremy."

Jeremy frowned.

_They didn't bring it with them!_

_What?! They should have! Ugh! Alright, abort the mission! Get back here Billie Jean!_

_Wait, there might still be a chance. I can just consume them here and now. Wouldn't that be easier?_

_NO! If they find out someone was consumed whilst I'm out here, they'll guess there's another 'Mercer'!_

_Then what?! I didn't came here to return empty-handed!_

_Forget it. Come back here now! We'll rethink this tomorrow._

_No, I'll do this my way! _

_Ria Carter, Get back here!_

_My codename's Billie Jean!_

Jeremy sighed out in defeat. "We have to get the documents. ZEUS might infiltrate the building and steal the documents!"

"Why would ZEUS want the documents for the new experiment? It might not even work!" The female scientist cried out again.

But Jeremy was already out of the Safety room. He ran for his life to one of the labs and opened one of the many drawers at the corner of the room. He found the file, flipped it open and read the equations on it. He cursed himself. He can't simply remember this many equations!

_Hurry up! They've already called the Strike Team!_

_Just a minute. I'm working on something!_

_Make it fast, Billie Jean!_

Jeremy quickly grabbed the files and headed to the photocopier machine at the other corner of the room. He laid the pages on the screen as the machine scanned each one of them and a whirring sound of ink came out. Jeremy cursed for the machine to work faster and let out a sigh of relief as it finished quickly. He quickly took the original and placed it back into the drawer. The duplicated ones, he folded in fours and clasped it hard in his hands.

Suddenly, black mass engulfed the man. The male scientist morphed sickeningly back into a BLACKWATCH officer. He had no gun in his hand but the folded papers was in his palm.

ZEUS was laying extreme waste to the battlefield that occurred in the perimeters surrounding the HQ. The Strike Team offered no help whatsoever in bringing ZEUS down. Now, the monster had his Blade equipped. He ran forwards and sliced two soldiers in half. Guts and blood dirtied the street and it took the soldiers all they can to avoid vomiting in disgust.

A flick of movement was caught in the corner of ZEUS's eyes. A BLACKWATCH officer had jumped from ground level to 10 stories up a roof. The BLACKWATCH officer turned to face ZEUS and he nodded.

ZEUS grinned as he consumed another soldier before taking a deep breath. His Biomass level skyrocketed as ZEUS unleashed his DEVASTATOR. ZEUS exploded in tendrils and spikes, each of them impaling the tanks, soldiers and even the helicopters hovering above. The extensions contracted within a blink of an eye and everyone within a radius around ZEUS, was dead.

With a satisfied smirk, ZEUS took of running towards a roof, leaving the HQ in bloody waste.

Back on the top of the roof, the BLACKWATCH officer sat at the end of the roof, dangling his legs in a feminine way. ZEUS approached him, expression angry and downright pissed.

"You have to teach me how to do that move." The officer spoke out, not turning to face ZEUS.

ZEUS crossed his arms. "Some other time. Took you long enough to get the documents."

"Hey, it's not my fault they didn't bring it with them." The officer spoke. "Besides-" Black mass of sickly tendrils engulfed the Officer. It morphed itself back and there sat with a mischievous grin, was Billie Jean.

"It went better then expected right?" Billie Jean finished her sentence. ZEUS scoffed, a slight tone of 'What-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?' in his reply. He shook his head and Billie Jean stood up.

"Hope this piece of information is worth all the violence-less bullshit I had to go through." Billie Jean spoke angrily.

ZEUS smirked. "Oh, is someone angry that she didn't get to fight BLACKWATCH?" He teased her as he ruffled the top of her head.

"Shut up!" She flicked his hand away. "Let's just get home before Dana blows her top."

ZEUS eyes widened in horror as he remembered a crucial thing. "OH SHIT!"

Billie Jean turned, confused at his outburst. "What?"

ZEUS groaned. "The door. I broke the damn door..."

* * *

**Alright folks! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Sorry if any grammar errors. Wrote this in a hurry! ^^;**

**See you next time!**

**Adios Hombres! **


End file.
